Jupiter Academy
by Rome's Amazing Grace
Summary: Well, Long Story Short, Jupiter Academy is a school for people who are well... special. They have powers like no others. This follows Jason Grace, the new student at Jupiter Academy, and his adventures at JA, having to face bullies, find out who are real friends, and trying to keep his power a secret. Gods Are Mortals Called The Olympians. Greeks And Romans. All Characters. AU
1. Well, I'm Here

Jupiter Academy

Chapter 1: Well, I'm Here.

I pushed open the doors of Jupiter Academy. I gripped my luggage tightly, and walked past the students into the front office. The person at the desk looked at me for about a second, and turned back to her nails. "Name?"

"Jason Grace."

"Oh yeah, Jason. I spoke to your father on the phone like an hour ago. What do you need?" _Oh yeah, mystery man again._ I have never met my father. All I know is that he sent me to this school, away from New York, all the way into California. All because of my "gift"."Um, my uniform, my schedule, the key to my dorm-"

"The uniform jacket can be picked up over there," she said, without looking up and pointed at a closet. "Tell me if it fits." I went into the uniform room, got the jacket and put it on. I walked out, jacket over my shoulder. "It fits." She looked at me. " Here's your schedule and the key to your dorm. Your rooming with... Leo Valdez. Good Luck." She threw the key at me. I caught it. "What do you mean by good luck?" The phone rang at that exact moment, and I was shooed out of the office. I looked at the key, and started walking to Dorm 0701. _What did she mean by good luck? _

When I walked into the dorm, I realized what she meant by good luck. I pulled the Nerf Dart off my forehead. The culprit walked out of the shadows. "Hey. Name's Leo. Leo Valdez. Feel free to call me Your Awesomeness." He held out his hand. I shook it warily. "Not happening, Leo." I picked up the suitcase and put it on the empty bed. "Have a name stranger? I like to know who I'm gonna be sleeping with." I looked at Leo. "It's Jason. Jason Grace." I unpacked some of my clothes and put it into the dresser. I then put on the jacket. "Okay, Your Awesomeness. Mind giving me a tour of the school?"

After being showed the school- well at least most of it. Leo says there are parts set aside for people with a certain power. I learned he is a flame user. Yeah, very rare they say. But not as rare as me apparently. The last student with my gift left to roam the country with some All-Girl club. Yeah. So I'm the only person in my school with my "gift". Wait, you thought I was going to tell what my gift is? No one knows, except for some people at my old school and apparently my dad. Maybe the dean of this school. I don't know. All they see right now is some blonde kid. And I intend on keeping it like that. What was I saying again? Oh yeah. After being showed the school by Leo, he took me to "The Armory". Apparently, all students are issued a weapon. When we got to "The Armory", he stopped. "You gotta go in alone dude. Inside, a weapon shall choose you. Not the other way around." I shrugged. "I'll be out here when you get out. Not like I got better stuff to do." I walked in.


	2. What Do I Do With A- WHAT THE HELL!

Chapter 2: What do I do with a- WHAT THE HELL?!

I walked around the armory. "Hello?" I walked around for a while, and suddenly, a wall appeared into front of me. I fell back. "Where did that come from?" I got up, and kept walking. I heard a groaning, and suddenly, the ground disappeared. I started flying. As long as no one sees me flying, it's okay. I started flying around and I ran into a wall. _HOW IS THERE A WALL WITH NO GROUND?! _I tried to go around it but it kept remaking itself in front of me. Then I realized what it wanted me to do. I felt my body's energy, and concentrated it into my finger tips. I breathed in, and lighting flowed out of my fingertips. It destroyed the wall. I flew through it, and the ground reappeared. I stepped onto it, and walked up to a platform. On it, there was the description: _Fallat: Miris gratia mea. _I followed what it said, and closed my eyes. Lighting sparks went around in my eyes. Then, suddenly, it stopped. I opened my eyes. A gold coin fell from the roof, or the sky. I picked it up. "What am I supposed to do with- WHAT THE HELL?!" I just flipped the coin into the air, and in my hand was a gold spear. "Wow..." I turned it around a bit in my hands. "How do I turn in back into a coin?" Like it was reading my mind. It proabbly was. A light shined, and I walked towards it. Suddenly, I was back outside the Armory. I looked for Leo. When I finally found him, I saw him talking to a girl I know I've seen before. _Reyna Paterson. _She was my best friend when I was twelve, but she suddenly moved away. _Well, I found her._ I walked up to them. "I thought you said you had nothing better to do, Leo" Leo turned around. "Well, sorry! But you took like three hours!" _THREE HOURS?! _"THREE HOURS?!"

"Yeah, Jason! I've been talking to Leo for like an hour! Thank you for coming out when you did!" Reyna said.

"Reyna Paterson. You're alive!"

"Yeah I am, My Amazing Grace."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yeah, Leo. Reyna and I go way back."

"Yup."

"Well then."

"Yeah."

"Well, what weapon you got Jason?" Reyna and Leo said at the same time.

"I got this coin named..." I thought back to what it said on the spear. "Ivilis."

"Ivilis? What is it?"

"I think it's a spear."

"Nice." Leo said. I repocketed the coin. Then, a girl poked Leo's shoulder. My heart stopped.


	3. She's Crazy Beautiful

Chapter 3: She's Crazy Beautiful

Disclaimer: I have finally finished my famous chocolate chip cookies for Uncle Rick. Then He Will GIVE ME THE RIGHTS TO PJO! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! *six weeks later* Apparently, my cookies taste like cardboard...

"Oh, Hey Pipes," Leo said turning around. _They had to be dating._ The girl, I think her name is Pipes looked at me, and said to Leo, "Who's Blondie?"

"So now I'm Blondie..."

"What you say, Blondie?" She cracked a smile.

"You guys just met and you're already flirting? Wow, that was fast. Well, Piper, that's Jason Grace, my new roommate, and Jason, that's my best friend, Piper McLean." _Best Friend, oh that's good... WHAT AM I THINKING I JUST FREAKING MET HER!_ Piper smiled. "Hey Jason. "

"Hey Piper."

"So, whats your gift?"

"Yeah what is your gift?" Leo said.

"It's-" I put my hand over Reyna's mouth to stop her from spilling. She bit my hand. "well then. I'll leave." She walked away. "Bye Rey Rey." Reyna flicked me off and kept walking. "Well then...You'll find out later... If you're lucky." Leo pouted. "I told you mine! Now tell me yours!"

"I'll pass."

"Please?" Piper said, giving a puppy face. _Man, she's crazy beautiful. WAIT UGH! I JUST MET HER! GOD! _"Nope." I said, popping the "p".

"WHY?" Leo said.

"Cause I want to seem mysterious."

"Haha, seriously. Why don't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"Well, I'll be treated... different..."

"How?" Leo replied.

"Don't ask."

"Okay then..." Leo looked at me.

"Well... When does class start?" The bell rang as on cue. "Right Now."


	4. No One Messes With My Friends

Chapter 4: No One Messes With My Friends

Disclaimer: I write horrible. And I don't PJO or HOO. Sad. Well here is the chapter. Also, sorry a bunch of school makes me not update.

I raised Ivilis. Octavian, the jerk who just insulted me, looked at me, his sword pointed outward, ready to strike. He swung, and I parried the attack. We were face to face. "Loser. You don't even have a power. Why are you even here?" He pushed forward, and I stumbled. "Why don't you ask my dad? He is the one who sent me to this hell hole." I held my ground. Octavian ran toward me, his sword extended, ready to chop me in half. I jumped, the blade barley under my feet. Octavian looked furious. He kept trying to strike me, where I kept on dodging. People started, intrigued. No one except Percy Jackson, the leader of the student board, had been able to stand up to Octavian this long. I raised Ivilis again. Octavian jumped over my head, and swung at me. I deflected it with my sword. He landed perfectly, and took the bow off his back, and started shooting at me. I tried spinning Ivilis fast as if to make a shield. Needless to say, it didn't work. I bit back a scream. I pulled the arrow out of my arm. Octavian took the opportunity to kick me in the side, and take the sword out of my hand. He knocked me down, and put a foot onto my chest. He kicked my face. The crowd gasped. Coach Hedge blew a whistle. "Okay, that is enough Octavian. You-" "Shut it old man." Octavian kicked my side again. I rolled into a ball. Octavian smiled, and kicked me again. "You worthless brat. Learn your place." He kicked me again. I remembered why I am fighting Octavian. _Leo was supposed to fight him._ Oh yeah. He would be doing this to him right now. Octavian dealt a final blow to me, and turned to Leo. _Oh no._ He picked up Leo, and held my sword to his neck. Anger rushed toward me. I got up. The crowd gasped. "Hey Octavian. No one messes with my friends. And I mean no one. I think it's time you learn your place. Don't you?" Octavian turned around, clearly angered that I'm not on the floor still. "I'm going to give one chance Octavian. Let Leo Go. Or Else." He gave a smile. "Or else what, Grace. What will you do t me. You're new. You have no friends. Other than this idiot, I guess." He threw Leo down, and kicked him. Coach Hedge tried to run forward, but someone shot him with a tranquilizer. Hedge fell over. Anger coursed through my veins. I felt the electricity in blood. _I have too. For Leo. For Me. For everyone Octavian has hurt._ I let go of all of the electricity, pointed toward Octavian. A look of surprise came over his face, and he was thrown to the wall on the other side of the gym. I started flying, still shocking Octavian. I heard whispers in the stands. _Flying. Lighting. Brave. Sparky. Jupiter. SPARKY! God, how am going to live that down._ I flew towards Octavian. "I gave you a chance. Now, nighty night, Augur." I punched him in the face, and he slumped down, knocked out. The crowd looked at me, then began to bow. A guy with raven hair and sea green eyes came forward, and bowed. I stood awkwardly. "Umm... whoever you are... why are you bowing?" He looked up at me. "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune, the Guardian of Water. I am also -or about to be former- Leader of Junior Olympus. You are the Son of Jupiter, Guardian of The Sky, and the Leader of Olympus. You are my cousin, my successor."


	5. What is The Olympians?

Disclaimer: PERCABETH ARMY! HELP ME GET TO UNCLE RICK'S HOUSE! WE MUST OWN PJO AND HOO! MEET IN CAMP HALFBLOOD ON OCTOBER 4TH!

I followed Percy into a huge room. There was 16 chairs set up in a circle. I looked at them. There was a star and a vortex of some sort on a chair in the center. It read Chaos. Next to it, was a chair that had a lighting bolt. Jupiter. Then came a trident. Neptune. A black chair with a skull on it. Pluto. A spear and a sword crossed. War. A book and a shield. Wisdom. A pair of wings. Speed. A medicinal staff. Health. A hammer with a fire behind it. Skill. A heart. Beauty. A bow. Hunter. A moon. Night. A circle. Virginity. A sun. Oracle. A sun with a knife and book behind it. Augur. A clock and scythe. Time. I circled around the chairs. "The Lighting Bolt one is yours, Jason." Percy said. "What?" I looked at him, like if he just said he held up the sky ((TITAN'S CURSE)). He looked at me, and said, "The lighting bolt chair, that says Jupiter. It is yours."

"Why?"

"You are the only one in the entire school that is the offspring of Jupiter. So the chair must be filled by you, says the Jupiter Academy Handbook. It is also says that the highest one must fill the role and leader of the board. And you are the highest one now. So your the new leader. Congrats." He smiled at me, like he had no problem with standing down for me to take charge.

"WHAT?! DUDE I CAN'T. I'M JUST A NOOB. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE? PEOPLE SAY SINCE 12. HOW OLD ARE YOU? 17. 5 YEARS AS LEADER. AND I COME OUT OF THE BLUE AND YOUR STEP DOWN BECAUSE OF ME?! WHAT THE PLUTO IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I covered my mouth. "Did I just say What the Pluto? WHAT THE PLUTO?!" I facepalm. "I did it again." Percy laughed. "We all say it here. Pluto represents Hell you know. Anyway, it says that in the Handbook. And between you and me, I get headache from it. Too much paperwork. Anyways, tell me about your dad."

"I never met him."

"What?"

"I never met him. He just filled out some paperwork and I was transferred here."

"Wow. At least my dad met me before he sent me here."

"Yeah. Well tell me. What is the Olympians?"

"The Olympians are a group of heroes with powers. There are twelve people apart of it: Jupiter, your dad; Neptune, my dad; Pluto, Guardian of Death, Darkness, and Riches. Mars and Bellona, Guardians of War; Athena, Guardian of Wisdom; Hermes, Guardian of Health and Speed; Vulcan, Guardian of Fire; Venus, Guardian of Love; Artemis, Guardian of Virgins, Hunting, and The Night; Apollo, Guardian of the Sun and Prophecy; and Kronos,Guardian of Time. Junior Olympus is a group of 14 people who will replace the Olympians when they can't protect anymore. They are: You, representing Jupiter; Me, representing Neptune; Nico Di Angelo, representing Pluto; Frank Zhang, representing Bellona and Mars; Annabeth Chase, representing Athena; Connor Stoll and Jonas Eaton, representing Hermes. Jade Westway, representing Vulcan; Drew Tanka, representing Venus; Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, and Phoebe McArthur, representing Artemis; Rachel E. Dare and Octavian Kane, representing Apollo; and Timothy E. Burns, how ironically goes by Tim E Burns, which spells Time Burns. He represents Kronos. There you have it."

"Did you say Thalia Grace?! Also why is there only 15 people when there are 16 chairs?"

"Yes I did. She is the daughter of... Oh god... Wow I'm slow. She is your sister. Also the Chaos chair is for the Guardian of everything. We don't know who is that. We will eventually find out though I guess."

"Yeah, she is my sister. And cool I guess." 13 people walked into the room. "Okay, time for the meeting. It's time for you to talk, Jason." Percy patted my back and ran off. _Crap. _


	6. Don't Call Me Sparky

_Chapter 6_

I stood awkwardly in the center of the room. "Umm... Hi. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, representing Jupiter... I have no accomplishments... Other than being kicked out of three schools... So what am I supposed to do again?" Thalia stood up. "Okay that idiot is my brother. He is 16 years old. And he has a one accomplishment. He tried to eat a stapler when he was little." I turned red. The people in the room chuckled. "But you mess with him, I promise that you won't live to see morning." Everyone stopped laughing. Thalia sat down in the Hunting Chair. "Thanks Thals. Anyways... Yeah.. That's about it." The bell rang, and everyone filed out of the room. Octavian shoved me on the way out. Drew, the representative for Beauty blew a kiss at me before leaving. I shuddered. _How is she beauty?_ I walked out of the room, walking toward the dorm. _I tried to keep my power a secret. I only kept it for about 5 hours. Fail. _

I opened the door, and Leo pushed me to a wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I'M TRUST WORTHY! I THINK! GRRR!" I pushed Leo off me.

"Dude, I'm sorry. But I did save your butt."

"You did... But that's not the subject!"

"Whatever."

"Well how was your day, Sparky?"

"Don't call me Sparky. And fine I guess."

"Whateves. And cool. Well, I'm going to see Reyna and Piper. You should come."

"Thanks. When?"

"Right now. Put on your jacket and lets go."

"Wait... Is this a double date?"

"Yeah man. What else? Look we gotta go now. Your date is Piper, okay. Not Reyna. Got it?"

"Got it." I laughed, grabbed my jacket, and we walked out.


End file.
